Doctor Hato's Love Medicine
by jatarogirlxo101xo
Summary: Moonkat x Kayori Moonka thought she was happy but she really wasn't and then a doctor came along.
1. Chapter 1

Kayori x Monaka

XD I love them

So cute''

They never really knew each other that well, honestly, but he can remember when it all changed. Yes, that's right. The day that she came into his office, sad, beautiful. The rain had drenched her skin, her hair. It wasn't like he knew that he was going to be in love with her, then… but something was warming his heart and he wasn't sure if he could describe it.

Of course, that isn't nearly where this story is going to begin. No, we start in the middle of Spring, where allergies plagued Japan and used tissues rolled along the corridors due to the slight breeze coming through the windows.  
Monaka was rolling along in her wheelchair, feeling cute. Everything was looking up—she'd just gotten a boyfriend, people were beginning to forgive her for that whole mass genocide thing, and her stalker had just left her alone.

Everything was going well. But then it wasn't.

"Monaka!" It was her new boyfriend.  
Ryuunosuke Yamashita.

Ryuunosuke was a bit of a sad guy, really. He didn't have any particular skills, he was kind of a douchebag to people and loved to stick his penis into things for fun. He was a bit of a shark, and when he smiled, it kind of felt like he was violating you and your hopes and dreams for some reason. Even he couldn't figure out what Monaka saw in him… but oh, well. They were together. It was great for him because he got to stand on the little crane-lifter things on the back of her wheelchair and feel the breeze in his hair as she went down the corridor. …Which was exactly what he did.

"Ryuu-kun!" Monaka blushed. He always did like riding her wheelchair with her—but it was a bit hard to move with him there. "How was your day?"  
Ryuunosuke picked his Beretta out of his pocket and scratched his head idly with it. Somebody in the corridor pointed and said 'that's illegal' softly. Ryuun pistol whipped him on his way past and then shot at his foot, secretly, without Monaka realising.  
"It was good. I donated to charity for sick orphan children in wheelchairs." It was a LIE. He SHOT a child in a wheelchair that day and pawned the child's insides out for money.  
Monaka gasped, holding her cheeks for a moment.  
"Ryuu-kun, you're such a good person!" She really believed it. "I feel like I can be a better person when I'm with you. I love you so much."  
Ryuunosuke grinned mischievously.  
"I know, babe. I love me too."  
Monaka just assumed she misheard and 'awww'ed. He was just so sweet. An excellent choice. Ryuunosuke moved to lean down and hug her—only to try and feel her boobs—and—OH, SHIT.  
HIS GUN ACCIDENTALLY SHOT HER IN THE FOOT.  
Monaka couldn't feel it, but she definitely knew that it happened.  
"Oh no, I'm bleeding—is tHAT A GUN, RYUU-KUN?"  
Ryuunosuke, panicking, clambered off her wheelchair, kicked it over and then ran off to murder an innocent animal. Monaka was stuck, bleeding out under her wheelchair. Things were looking bad. She called out for help.  
"HELP!"

"Don't worry! I'm a doctor!" A voice—and a mysterious stranger approached.

GAsP!1 CLIFFHANGER! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Monaka gazed up, staring deep into the doctor's eyes.  
"Who are you?" She asked, because it was important to her that she knew. The guy pointed to his nametag. He was in a white doctor coat and had a stethoscope so he was clearly a doctor like he said.  
"Doctor Kayori Hato." Monaka gasped. That was hot.  
"Can you walk?" Kayori asked.  
"No, I was shot in the foot." Monaka responded, pushing her wheelchair off her.  
"Wait, you're in a wheelchair."  
Right, Monaka had forgotten in the moment. Now she felt embarrassed.  
"It's broken." Kayori promptly declared, and leaned over to pick her up in his arms. He was so strong and smelled like candy and sunshine. Monaka blushed. Was it bad that she thought that, even though she had a boyfriend? No… Ryuunosuke didn't deserve to be her boyfriend after what he just did. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, and let him carry her all the way to the infirmary.  
"That was close, you nearly died from bullet poisoning." Kayori spoke, patching up the wound.  
"What's that?"  
"It's where the bullet has poison in it and your skin starts to attack your bones. I learned about it in medical school."  
"What a legitimate thing!" Monaka nodded along. It sounded very believable. She watched as he tied up the bandage, gaze trailing from his hands up to that beautiful face. Why was her heart racing?  
"Um… so, doctor, do you come here a lot?" Gesturing to the infirmary.  
"Yes." Kayori replied. Monaka gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Somebody burst through the door at that moment. Monaka immediately grabbed at Kayori's doctor coat. It had scared her. Kayori glanced up.  
"Yes?" He asked. The person at the door was Ryuunosuke. He was holding his Beretta again, and pointing it at them both.  
"I just killed that ugly scarf designer and the stupid foreign prince, and NOW, I'm going to kill you BOTH."  
Monaka sobbed.  
"Don't kill us because you hate yourself, Ryuunosuke. You can find help."  
Ryuunosuke slapped his knee, on the verge of tears.  
"WHY COULDN'T I BE LIKE HOTARU?" Hotaru was his cousin.  
And then…. BANG.


	4. Chapter 4

**BAN!g**

Ryuu dropped to the floor, lifeless. He was dead. Monaka walked over in her wheelchair to check his pulse. She GASPED.

"He's dead." Her boyfriend, Ryuunosuke... maybe he was just misunderstood. She whirled around, facing Doctor Hato with tears in her betu=iful green orbs. **_"_** **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!1"**

Crying, she picked up her shoe and threw it in Hato's direction. Kayori dodged it with ninja-like proficiency.

"...Yes. You're right, Monaka." He knew it was his fault, after all. He was the one who took Monaka away from the corridor where Ryuunosuke had last left her. He bowed his head in shame, and didn't say a SINGLE WORD as Monaka backed out the door in her wheelchair, and dragged Ryuunosuke's lifeless corpse along with her. She was sobbing because this was SAD and Ryuunosuke, her beautiful blood flower had just died.

She ran in her wheelchair, all the way to the stairs, and then flung herself down them in despair. (A/N: METAPHOR!)

But she did not hit the stairs, nor the ground. No. Somebody ELSE caught her this time. She GASPED.

It was...

 _ **YOSHITO MATSUO.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshito Matsuo was in shock, holding the pretty Monaka Towa in his arms. Monaka stared up at him. He was so average, but it was SEXY. She blushed, looking down. Man, he was... nice. And WARM. She loved warm things. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, softly, waiting for the voice to hit her. The voice that matched that average, beautiful potato face.

Yoshito blinked, and then blushed. Monaka was the most beautiful green girl he had ever seen. If she were a cake... she'd be a beautiful green one with delicious fondant. He could barely work up the nerve to talk to her.

"Y-Y-Yoshito... Matsuo. But you can calal me Yoshi."

"Yoshi-kun..." Monka breathed, tears still rolling down her cheeks from Ryuunosuke's death. She just remembered it so suddenly.

"...Monaka-chan?"  
Monaka GASPED. He knew her NAME.

"...I've loved you. Always. Will you be my girlfriend?" Yoshito blushed more.

Monaka nodded, sniffling.  
"Yes..." She didn't know why she did it. But she felt compelled. Like something was drawing her in. She leaned up to kiss him on his beautiful average lips- but then... BANG!

Yoshito fell to the ground. DEAD.

It was...  
"RYUUNOSUKE?!" Monaka SCREAMED, COVERING HER MOUTH WITH BOTH OF HER HANDS. SHE WAS ULTRA SHOOK.

Ryuunosuke flopped his way to the top of the staircase like a seal, holding his Beretta in his mouth.

"YYOU';E MINE."

Monaka sobbed.  
"No..." She whispered. What if... Ryuunosuke was... bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Kayori sat in the infirmary, rolling up some bandages and putting them back in some medkits. He then sat down to bury his face in some sushi rolls. He loved them sushi rolls. He GASPED, suddenly remembering Monaka. The guy… the man with the gun.  
He wasn't DEAD. He was BREATHING when Monaka dragged him out of the room. The Hato stood up, cheeks full of rice and fish, and then shoved past a young child that required medical attention to leave the room, suddenly.

"Monaka!" He whisper-shouted, running through the halls.  
Dammit, what if he was too late?

Monaka looked up at Ryuu at the top of the staircase. He was bleeding really bad, but he stood up nonetheless, pointing his Beretta at Monaka with an evil smirk on his face. He almost felt bad, but then he didn't, because he's Ryuunosuke Yamashita.

If he even felt a twinge of guilt in his heart, it was removed when he briskly pictured Monaka as Hotaru. Then… he started crying. Why didn't his parents love him? Was it his funky 2nd grade hair cut that he did himself? Was it the weird double-jointed tricks he could do with his fingers?

He stood there. Sobbing.

Monaka ran up to him in her wheelchair. Arms out.  
"R-Ryuu…"

Ryuunosuke felt ashamed. He looked down at his feet.  
"Why should you get to live?" He sniffled… "When the music in my heart… DIEd?!" He then pointing his Beretta at Monaka even MORE.

Then, suddenly, he was pushed down the stairs, tumbling to his death.  
…But by who?


End file.
